Blood That Lies in your Past, will always Find you
by Yukikamiyachan
Summary: What happened 19 years ago? Does xanxas know anything? Does he have a daughter? What is Kamiya, and what is ichiro? Another thing, just who is Yuki, and how is she connected to all of this? Read to find out! BelXoc Do not own a thing but yuki chan.R n' R
1. Mission

~19 years ago~

An 8 young blonde walked through the raging storm. Cold, wet, rainy, he didn't care, he just wanted to get away, to forget all that had happened. Images of the splattered crimson flashed through his mind, causing him to grimace.

"Why, why did it have to happen, why to them, why to you?" He cocked back sobs.

"Do you want to forget?" A voice called out from the chilling rain.

"Who, what…yes, I do." He said.

"Then so be it young one. For thou with mixed blood, I can assure you, it will quick."

The young blonde slowly shut his eyes, and fell. It was dark, yet cold, but the boy kept his eyes shut, not wanting to look what lies at the bottom.

Eternity seemed to pass, the boy, unable to ear it any longer, snapped his eyes open. What he saw in the distance, was a castle. He ran over to it, eager for what might await him, for when he had opened his eyes, he had not the slightest clue whom he was, all he remembered, was two names, Kyoshiro, and Yuki. The boy had reached the big mahogany doors and as soon as he tried to knock, the boy had collapsed. Minuets later, a young man of the appearance of 20 with short black hair, had opened to doors. To his surprise, a young boy of 8, was laying unconscious on the door steps.

The man examined the boy, and lifted him on to his back, and spoke:

"You're new name, will be Belphegor."

"Hey wake up, I said HEY! VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! I said-"

"Oh Shut the hell up! I heard you already! Squalo baka!"

"You idiot- Wait, what the hell does baka even mean?"

A 26 year old Belphegor thought for a moment.

"To tell you the truth, I dunno."

"Idiot. Anyway, the boss is looking for you. SO GET CHUR FREKIN' LAZ-E ASS OUTTA BED BEL!"

"But I dun wanna~"

"DO IT!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 mins later~

Bel grumbled as he got dressed.

"Stupid Squalo! He ruined my princely dreams! And the dream was, wait, what was the dream about anyway. And why did it seem so damn real? Never mind."

Bel hurried out of the room and towards Xanxas' office.

"Wonder what he wants this time" Bel thought to himself. "Well it's gotta e something importin' since he got the damn captain screamin in my ear. Maybe it's a mission…." He grinned widely, his blood boiling.

Bel opened the wooden doors.

"So wats up boss? Need somthin?"

"Yeah, a mission."

Belphegor's smirk widened.

"What kind of mission?" He asked sheepishly.

"A retrieval mission, need ya to get someone trash."

His smirk dropped.

"But those are booorin! There's no-"

"DON'T COMPLAIN WITH ME TRASH! DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"

"Ow, wat's wit the yellin today? Huh?"

"JUST GO!"

Bel ran out of the room, a flimsy folder forcefully slamming into his face, as well as the door slamming.

"AGAIN OW, what is bitting ur asses today huh? No way to treat the prince you know."

Bel looked down at the folder, picked it up, and began to go through it.

"Kamiya blood huh? Wonder wat's so special about it? Hm, and a skilled assassin too! Just keeps getting better. Only one more thing….Oh! Here it is! Use force if necessary, be sure not to kill! ~ Ushishishishi~ Maybe not so boring after all."

Chapter 1:Mission


	2. Maru

I do not own a thing! Well except 4 Yuki-chan~ Ne Kyo?

Yea wat ev, readers….jus r n, r k? Make this psycho happy.

~smacks with a frying pan~

ack!

Oh dear…..did I do tat. Grins evily

"Hm, so the place's in Japan? Weird, besides, why is it that there's only the last name of this person?"

Belphegor continued to fiddle around with the folder as he boarded the plan.

"Ah, never mind, I'll figure out later."

He sat down in one of the seats of the private airlines, ordered himself a drink, and stared out the window. The engine's roar could be heard due to take off, and soon, they were in the sky. After a little while, Bel had begun to doze.

~In Bel's Dream~

Belphegor's eyes shot open.

"Huh? Just were the hell am I?"

He observed the surrounding area. Fields of blazing fire and plains of shimmering ice each seemed to collide with each other, each seemed to batter for dominance. The temp was neither hot nor cold, more like a humid gust of cold air that swept Bel's face.

"He, he he. This can't be right, last time I knew, I was on the plane towards Kyoto, Japan. But, JUST HOW THE HELL DID I END UP HERE? Wait! It's just a dream, yeah, just a weird dream, uh gonna wake up now. Bye."

Bel tried closing his eyes, that didn't work. Next he tried hitting himself. "ow! He only felt pain, and he was still were he was.

"Damit, I'm not dreaming, so just what the fuck happened? And what is this bloody place? "

"Your own world."

"Huh what?" Bel turned and looked around, and there in between the flames and ice, was a figure. About 6 ft tall, he stood wearing a black Japanese robe. His eyes were the color of crimson blood, and his hair, short and snow white.

"Who the hell, what the hell are you?"

The man looked down. "Maru." He said blankly.

"Okay, now what are you?"

Maru stared blankly. "A reflection of you or a guardian as you might call it."

"Tch. Why the hell would I need some one to guard me? I'm not that week you know."

"True, but I am a sign that you aren't lost yet. And since you are not lost, that mean that I live, and you are still alive."

"Peh. Why the hell would I be lost? I know where I'm goin' so you can just tell me how to get outta here."

"I am well aware you know your sense of direction well, but that is not the reason why I brought you here, nor is that the meaning of being lost for which I speak."

"Hm. Than why did you bring me here, and what do you mean by lost?"

"Simple, I brought you here to weaken the seal your mother's soul so foolishly put upon you. And what I mean by lost is when you have lost your entire being. To make this simple for your short minded brain, it means-"

A knife cut him off, hitting Maru in the chest, whom seemed to show no reaction.

"Now what gives you the right to call a prince short minded? Have you no respect? What's the matter? Not gonna speak?"

"As I was saying," began maru.

"ARE YOU DEAF? I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU CONTINUE!"

"Lost means-"A blade flew, but this time, it went strait through the man, leaving Bel, in a daze.

"What the hell? He, he. It's supposed to pierce you, not go through. What the hell's going on here? Plus didn't I tell you to shut up?"

In one split second, Maru had his hand wrung around Bel's neck and slightly squeezing.

"Yes, you did tell me these things." Maru said calmly. "But now I'm going to tell you something, so be a good little boy and keep your mouth shut. Are we clear?"

Bel nodded.

"Good, now, it means when your soul has disappeared and that you only find pleasure in killing, and nothing else. You may seem like it, but truth be told, you're still here. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. And now, you may return.

Bel shut his eyes.

"Arriving at Kyoto, Japan." Announced the pilot.

Bel's eyes slowly open, he found himself drenched in sweat. He slowly got out of his seat, grabbed his stuff, and exited off the plane. As he exited out of the airport, he ran towards the forrest. Passed a sign that said "2 miles until Fujimora", and down the hill the sign was pointing to. In Bel's mind, his thoughts became jumbled.

"Was that a dream? Or was it something else? Ah, never mind, just gotta remember to kill that son of bitch Maru." Smiled the young Bel nervously as he hoped from branch to branch, towards his destination.

"This is gonna be one helluva mission."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2:Maru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Plz r n' r. btw, tis is my first ff.


	3. Yuki

Don't own a thing except Yuki n maru is all I'm gunna say.

Belphegor jumped from branch to branch, grinning sinisterly as he landed himself on a perch.

"Shishishishsishi~ Found you Kamiya."

In a little hut next to a small silent stream, a woman of 25 slept in the dark closet. She woke, her radiant big, sky blue eyes glistening lazily as she pushed the sliding door open. She jumped down from the ledge, her waist long wavy black hair flowing behind her. All gathered up into a low ponytail, she, not bothering with tiding up her resting place. Her blue yukata hung loosely on her small frame. At 5ft 5, she would have been mistaken for a young teen, her appearance hiding her age. Her side bangs slowly bobbing.

She made her way out of the sliding doors, then leading herself down a narrow hallway, stopping at the last door on the right, knocking.

"~yawn~ Ne, tebiki wa iu ohayo sensei no baka." She said lazily. (Translate to hey, good morning idiot teacher.)

"Ohayo, Kawaii chibi!" Said the man cheerfully, who had received a forceful kick in the face.

He was about 6ft 2, a dirty blonde with messy hair and green eyes. Wore a "The world is always bright and wonderful!" smile, and a dull green robe with pants to match.

"Ite! Nanda to kimi kyo?" (translate: ow! Whats with you today?)

"Sensei no baka! Kawaii chibi ja nai! Gakusei da!" (translate: Idiot teacher! It's not cute little person! It's student!)

"~whine~ Just cuz I'd talk Japanese doesn't mean you have to Gakusei-chan."(translate: chan=little. It is honorific)

"Hurasai! Urahara Sensei no baka! It's your fault! I told you over and over again not to call me kawaii chibi! For the millionth time, I AM NOT CUTE AND ESPECIALLY LITTLE!"

Urahara stared for a little, his smile dropping.

"You done yet? Cause to tell you the truth, I'm hungry, and there's someone stalking us."

She calmed down, her face serious.

"Yeah, I know. "

They both looked towards the branch where Belphegor was hiding.

"Shit!" He cursed. "Just when the hell did they notice? Damit."

Belphegor ran. The two both faced each other, faces strait.

"Go." He said.

She ran off towards him.

After 20 mins of running, Belphegor stopped and cleverly hid himself amongst the trees.

"Damit, damit, DAMIT! What the hell are they?" He whispered to himself. "Are these the people I gotta get? Which one? Damit all too bloody hell!" He cursed.

"I wonder why you keep talking to yourself. And why exactly are you hiding?" She said.

Bephegor jumped, but then gawked.

"I've seen those eyes before. But where?" He asked himself. Suddenly, he began to grab his head, kneeling down in pain.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Red eyes met blue, each filled with reconization.

"Yuki?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: Yuki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh great, now I'm gawking, plz r n r!


	4. Mission complete

Don't own a thing, well except 4 u kno who.

"N-nani? Is, is it really you?"

Belphegor looked up, but was suddenly embraced, thin arms encircled his being, and soon found himself, returning the hug.

"I'm glad, so glad that you're alive. Kyoshiro."

He suddenly let go.

"Wait, you have the wrong person lady. I'm not Kyoshi or who ever you just said, my name's Belphegor."

"Ah, you, you're wrong! Don't lie, I know it's you Kyo, I know!"

"Prove it, prove something that most don't know about me, and then tell me, how the hell do you know me."

Yuki thought for a couple seconds, then walked over to Belphegor, put her hand on his right arm sleave, closed her eyes and lifted it.

"You have a birth mark around your arm, in the shape of fire, representing your clan." She said with her eyes closed.

Bel stared again. "What the hell, how does she even know that, even with her eyes closed? Hm, she's not peaking either." He thought to himself.

"Okay question 2, how do know me? And what's our relationship?"

"I've know you the moment I was able to see. Our relationship, childhood best friends. Plus, you are the prince of the underworld, and I, well, wait! I think I know why you don't remember, you're under a seal!"

Some thing hit Bel. ~The seal your mother's soul so foolishly put upon you.~

"This seal," Bel began.

"Hm?"

"Just what is it exactly? What does it do?"

"Tama Azarashi. A soul seal, it seals away one's memories and true power, like it does yours. Right now the seal is weakening, it'll break soon but for now, you'll only recive fragments of the past."

"So of the past huh? Kinda explains why you look so familiar, ne, Yuki ohime sama?"

"That old nickname, so you do remember me."

"Bits, but all I know is, the moment I first saw you,"

"The moment you first saw me?"

"You were meant to be my princess. ~shishishishsi~"

"Back to normal I see."

"What do you mean yuki?"

"Back when we were kids, you n' Siel used to fight over who would marry me."

"For some reason, I do remember, oh well, time to go."

He lifted Yuki over his shoulder.

"Wha, what are you?"

"Shishishishi, you're surprisingly light. How much you weigh?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"15 pounds."

"Hmmmm, sounds fair enough, anyway, lets go."

"Go where?"

"The reason why I came to get you was because I'm on a retrieval mission. So come on."

"A retrieval huh?"

"Yep, oh n btw, why'd you call me Kyoshiro?"

"Cause that was the name your parents named you, but since you grew up with the name Belphegor, how's bout I jus call you kyo-chan or Bel-chan instead."

"Eh, sounds alright to me, and hey! Why aren't you going to fight back? You're being kidnapped aren't you? Show some resistance!"

"Um, I'll think about it, but right now, all I wanna know is why are they interested in me? Eh, never mind, I'll ask them myself. K?"

"You're weird, but ultimately, Kawaii!"

"ITA!" Bel's head came intact with a wooden sandle, while Yuki jumped down to the ground.

"How did you, ow."

"Baka ouji, remember, I don't like to be called cute. I'll follow you since I trust you completely, but 1 rule, don't call me cute, or chibi."

"But you are!"Bel complained.

"Na, no buts, now come on."

Bel grumbled as he led he towards the plane. As they boarded the plane and took their seats, Bel stared out the window.

"One hellofva mission complete."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: MISSION compleat~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. To Varia We Go

Do not own a thing

!

The plane landed with a soft thud, slowly bobbing the two back and forth.

Both close to dozing. They began to exit the plane, walking side by side out of the airport and into the sleek black car. The car slowly exited the airport and towards the Varia base.

"Ne, Yuki- chan, you've been awfully quiet since we left, how come?"

"Just a lot on my mind really."

Bel frowned.

"No it's okay, seriously, I'm fine. Don't worry." She smiled back reassuringly.

For some strange reason, Bel knew he cared for this girl, more so than friends. Bu it seemed all to impossible for them to ever be together, even if he had wished for it ever since he knew her. He had regained just about all of his memories of Yuki, and truth be told, he was close to tears, for everything she'd been through, for everything they'd been through. He thought for a moment, "Maybe I'm in, no there's no way, I can't be can I? Pft, she'll never fall for me, but just cuz that's true doesn't mean I want it to be. Do I?"

"Master Belphegor, we've arrived." Quietly said the driver.

"Oh, erm, okay thanks."

The duo exited the vehicle, and slowly made their way towards the castle.

"Fit for a king eh?" Teased Yuki

Bel chuckled. "Oh course; I am a prince after all."

"Hmm, right. Please forgive my rudeness my lord."

Both bursed out in laughter.

"Shishishishishi, you haven't changed at all huh Yuki?"

"Neither have you!" She grinned.

"What ev, anyway, are you sure you're alright with this, I mean I kidnapped you n' all and-"

"Its fine, I trust you."

~I trust you. ~ Those words sounded so good to him.

"Alright then."

Belphegor slowly opened the mahogany doors; a slow creaking could be heard. He pushed Yuki behind him, making sure she wasn't visible to those in the parlor.

"Ah, my, oh my! He must be back! And so soon too! Hello there Bell-y!" cried a cheerful voice.

"Voi, you're back fast idiot, hope you didn't kill the person you were suppose to retrieve."

Bel didn't reply, he just stood with a scowl o his face.

"Well, why don't you come inside?" Said a baby like, voice.

"Yeah, what are you afraid of? Getting' an ass whoopin' from the boss?"

The voices burst into laughter.

"Shut up trash." Said a voice menacingly.

The owner made his way towards Bel.

"Have you finished your mission?"

"Yeah, well-"

Yuki recognized that voice, and jumped out from behind Bel, who turned at her suddenly.

"Yu-"

She gulped, and stared up at the man. Her lips parted from her teeth. Eyes full of confusion, as well as his.

"Pa, Papi?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5: To Varia We Go~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Papi

Do not own anything

"Pa, Papi?"

Xanxas' mouth went a gape, so did all the others.

"PAPI?" Cried the others including Bel.

The two didn't seem to notice, each fully focus with each other, eyes full of mixed emotions. Forever seemed to pass, until Yuki, was pulled into a tight embrace.

"It's been to long." Said Xanxas.

Yuki stared up.

"What do ya mea by long, it's only been 20 years papi. Besides, I should be the one hugging you. You were the one who left, after all, didn't you say once, "Get stronger, and don't reduce your blood to that like a humans." Besides, I got news, I did get stronger."

"You trained with him?"

Xanxas let go.

"Yeah, so?"

"And you came here?"

"Not on my own, didn't you say you wanted to retrieve a kamiya? Well no you've got one."

"Leave. NOW!"

Every one stared at Xanxas, each with a look of confusion. Didn't he call her here, why's he making her leave?

Yuki grinned, "No."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Yelled Bel.

To his dismay, Yuki didn't even hear him. Yuki's taunting smirk and gaze was at war with Xanxas' irritated eyes and evident frown.

"Leave, now."

"~yawn~ I've lost all respect for the demon vice commander hijikata of the kamiya clan. You've lost it completely oji san."

Xanxas raised the nearest desk, and had brought it down upon Yuki.

~crack~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter 5: Papi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Warm Welcome

Do not own anything

~crack~

"Yu, yuki?" Bel chocked.

Xanxas was about to turn his head when something collided with his jaw. He looked down, eyes widening.

Yuki, in a back kick position, smiled over the remains of the desk.

"Wha, what the hell is she?" Asked Squalo.

"For one thing," Bel started,"She's not human."

"Tch. Papi, I'm not dead yet you know, so don't act as if I'm that weak."

Xanxas let out a tired sigh.

"Why do you have to be exactly like your mother? Tell me that much at least."

"Sure, right after I kick your sorry ass!"

"Eh?" Lussaria gasped.

Xanxas looked towards them with an evil glare.

"Don't get in the way, or else."

Yuki crossed her arms over her yukata, slightly leaning. Both smiled, and both disappeared. Next thing they knew the father and daughter had each started the fight with a kick. As both landed, their smile deepened.

"Our clan's hello huh? Wondered where you learned it from? Ne, yuki?"

"Onii sama," she said as she ran. "The one whom you tried to kill!" She punched, Xanxas caught the fist.

"Too slow."

"No, you're to slow."

Her leg bent over the back of his neck, and with her other leg, slammed it onto him back, which sent him flying. She landed on one knee, with her hand on the floor for support. Xanxas hit the wall with a loud thud, and fell onto one knee.

"Not bad for a baby." He coughed.

She smirked. "I'm just barley getting' started!"

She ran at him again, but stopped.

"Heh, Kuroneshikiyo (black death), bringing a knife into a fist fight, how noble."

"Well, as I learned, it's the only way to stop you." He disappeared.

Then suddenly, Yuki turned, only to be knocked down by a heavy force. She felt a stinging pain in her lower abdomen; she looked down to find that the midnight katana had stabbed through. Holding the bladed weapon up was none other than Xanxas.

"If your gonna go through so much trouble just to get me to leave, than forget it, I'm staying."

He twisted the blade, she stared at him as it had gone deeper.

"Go ahead, I dare you. Kill me."

His eyes narrowed as they turned a darker shade of red, his smile growing bigger showing his teeth as he pulled out the blood stained blade.

He started to laugh, then, had brought the blade down.

~Clank~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6: Warm Welcome~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. What is Kamiya?

Do not own a thing!

~clank~

Yuki looked over her head to see wear the blow had come from. To her surprise, a red katana held off the killing blow.

"Na-nando?"

She looked toward the owner of the other blade, her eyes widened.

"Ky-Bel-Chan?"

"Heh, sorry boss, but I can't let you kill her."

Xanxas stared down at the two, his eyes narrowing back to their normal color. He resheathed his blade and both had disappeared as he walked off. With his back facing the two, he spoke.

"The reason that you are brought here Kamiya, is so that you may join us. I was not asking for anyone specifically, but at the very least, you should be honored, and thus join. So, will you?" He glanced back.

Yuki sat up, and broke into a light smile.

"Yes, defiantly. Oto-san." She grinned.

"Very well then, Belphegor, you show her to her room."

"Yes sir."

And with that, Xanxas walked off. The next moment, Yuki had bursted into an idiotic laugh. The others had just stared at her with a "What's with this girl?" Look.

"Heheheh, that was to fun." she started. "Even though I almost got my gut ripped open, who cares! It hardly hurt anyway."

"Ah, Yuki, are you sure you're okay?" Belphegor said pointing at the deep wound.

"A million bucks dude, absolutely fine!"

"Yeah right."

"I'm telling the truth! See?" She hit the wound, her reaction the same.

As the two argued on wither Yuki was alright or not, Lussaria jumped towards Yuki.

"Huh, arg!" Cried Yuki as she was pulled into a rib crushing hug.

"I'm sorry Yuki! It's just that you, you, YOU ARE SO CUTE!"

"Eh? Lussiria! I probably wouldn't do that is I was you!" Bel stated.

"Um, But Bel! You gotta admit, she's like a little baby fox! So cute!"

The others just sighed as they left to their rooms, already deciding to meet her later after the tiring day.

"Um, s'cuse me, but can you please got off of me? I need to go to my room and dress my wound."

"But I can do it for you." Said Lussiria cheerfully.

"Better if you don't." Bel said spitefully.

"I can do it."

Lussiria got off of Yuki. Bel helped her up.

"Thank you." She said as she passed Lussiria and was led to her room by Bel.

"Hm, what an interesting new member." Sighed lussiria.

The two walked up the stairs and down the spacious hallway, and stopped at the 5th door on the left. Bel opened the white doors.

"Here's your room. And the good thing about it is that it's right next to mine. ~Shishi~"

"Okay, thanks, but why exactly are you following me in?"

"To help dress your wounds, duh."

"Um, no thanks." She said as she pushed him out.

"But I-"

"I said no." With that, she shut both of the doors. Then she turned her gaze at the room.

It was plain, but simple, she liked it that way. Everything in it was pure white. There was a queen sized canopy bed pushing against the middle of the wall, a big closet built into the wall with white sliding doors, a dresser with a mirror, and a little chair to go with it. The floor was mahogany would, and the room itself, was spacious. Over next to the dresser, was a large balcony over looking the nearby ocean. Yuki looked to the other side of the room when something caught her eye. A silver laptop sitting on top of a mini grand piano. Sighing, she walked over to the instrument, stroked it, and smiled a pure smile. In the corner of the piano, was a medicine kit, she picked it up, and sat herself down onto the floor with it. Opening the middle of her bloodied yukata, she began to clean the wound inflicted upon her slim stomach. After cleaning it fully, she began to stitch up her wound, her reaction constant. Though no scars remained except one, she was pretty used to the feeling of being stitched for she had been many times. She then cut and tied the string, then wrapped her abdomen with a surgical gauge, sighing after she had tied it.

"Done I guess, but, what do I have to-Oh wait, I remember." She pulled out a loose black tee and loose white shorts from the pack she was carrying earlier.

"Perfect." She said as she slipped off her yukata and threw it into the hamper in the corner. She pulled the tee over her head and slipped her arms in, and then she pulled the loose shorts over her legs and had buttoned it at her hip. She threw away the used materials and stood up, the tee slightly covering the shorts. She untied her long hair and placed the band on her wrist.

"Alright, now where do I sleep?" She looked over at the bed and shook her head. "Defiantly no." Then she stared at the closet, opened it and nodded. "Perfect!"

The inside was roomy, able to fit 2 adult males and still have plenty of room to move around. Yuki grabbed the cushioned blanket and folded it, then she placed it on the ledge. Next she grabbed the fluffy pillow and placed it on top of the blanket. She stood and smiled, then jumped on to the ledge and slid herself into the slit of the blanket and rested her head upon the pillow. It was a perfect fit, her belongings below the ledge and her bed on top. She shut the doors, and began to doze.

"Wonder what's taking her so long?" Bel leaned on the white doors, curious, he opened them.

"Yuki? Hm, wonder where she went?" He looked around and noticed the discarded materials inside the trashcan and the yukata inside the hamper. He also turned to notice that the bed was missing a blanket and a pillow. He looked around for them but then turned and faced the closet.

"Maybe she put them in there?" He opened the door, and came face to face with Yuki, fast asleep.

"Shishishishi~ Kawaii, but why would she be sleeping in the closet?" Bel pulled a chair over and sat himself in front of her, staring. It went on like that for about 2 hours, himself, never getting bored, instead, in a dream like state. But then she stirred, he froze, but she settled again. He smiled.

"How long are you gunna watch me for?" Bel stared at Yuki.

"Until you wake up I guess."

"Well you know, ever since you came in, I've been awake. You notice?" She sat up.

"Yeah, but you didn't react so-"

"So you found it amusing to watch me sleep?"

"Yep." He helped her down, he long hair flowing behind her.

"~Yawn~ What time is it?"

"3 in the afternoon, oh and how are you liking your new room?"

"Perfect."

"That's good. I see you don't like to sleep on beds huh? "

"Not that I dun like em, it's just, never really felt right sleepin' on one, but if I sleep in a closed space instead of open, I feel more protected."

"You don't like that open feeling?"

"Not really, cuz I feel alone."

"Oh, alright, come on, why don't you go meet the others."

"No, it's alright, I already know most of them lie you, Papi, lussiraia, and Squalo. I can meet the other two later. "

"Yeah, but wait, how do you know Squalo?"

"Papi introduced him to me."

"Oh," Then an idea hit him. "Shishishishi~ Now that the princess feels more at home, I get to show you to my room."

"Ah, what now?"

He lifted her over his shoulder and walked out the door, shut it with his foot, and opened his room's door. Then he threw her onto his bed.

"Ow, you idiot. I can walk you know!" She pouted.

"Shishi~ Yeah, but carrying you is much more amusing." He smirked,"So what do you think?"

Yuki looked around, the bed was big, but his room, like hers white, only difference was, it was themed black plaid, and plus, there were weapons hanging from the walls.

"It's, unique." She said blankly.

"Shishishi, yeah, plus I was wonderin', where did this sword come from?" He took out the red katana from underneath his bed. Yuki stared.

"That's a reflection of your soul. A weapon you were destined to use."

"Eh? That's what that son of a bitch Maru said."

"Than that katana must be Maru."

"What?"

"When you were born, he was too, basically, he's here to serve you and to help guide you, or at least that's what sensei told me."

"Then you have one too?"

"Yep."

"Where is it?"

"In here." She pointed towards her heart.

"How?"

"Things born of are spirit, are a reflection of us, or our heart."

"Okay, so how am I supposed to put this thing back?"

"If you desire it, it'll happen."

"But I-, huh it disappeared. How do I get it back?"

"Just desire it, that's all."

"Easy."

"Yep."

"So what do you wanna do now Yuki-chan?"

Yuki stared at him.

"What, did I say something wrong?"

Yuki shook her head, "No, it's just, you haven't called me that in a long time is all. I'm happy Bel-chan."

"K, hey are you hungry?"

"Hm? Yeah, starved."

"Then let's go." He called as she followed him out.

The duo arrived at the kitchen. Yuki took herself a bowl of plain jasmine rice, while Bel, poured himself a drink.

"Are you sure you can actually finish that?" He pointed to the oversized bowl of rice.

Yuki nodded and began to eat, surprisingly, she finished it in about a minuet.

"Eh, what, how do you?"

"Can I have more please?" She grinned.

"WAIT YOU WANT MORE?"

She nodded again.

After about 5 bowls of rice, the two headed back towards the stairs.

"I don't believe it. You ate that much and you're still stick slim."

"Weird right? It's in my blood, all Kamiya have big appetites."

"Yeah, what is Kamiya anyway?"

Yuki stared down, then stood up and left towards her room.

"Wait, what did I say?"

She locked herself in the room, and from the door she said." It's better to leave that alone for now." Bel looked at the door puzzled.

"All I asked was what the kamiya was, and she for some reason, gets upset ad tell me to leave it alone." He thought to himself. "Is it really that bad?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7: What is Kamiya?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Note to readers

Note to readers, I kinda messed up on the chaps, plz dun hate me!


	10. DreamTogether

Yuki sat on her closet bed alone in the dark. She fell to her side, curled up. ~kamiya~, Images of blood filled battles filled her head. She hugged her pillow tighter. Tears threatening to spill.

"Oka-san, gomen." She closed her eyes and began to doze.

``````````````````````````````In her dream/memory````````````````````````````````

A woman of snow white hair and deep blue eyes fights. Her hair stained with her opponent's blood as well as hers. There next to them, was the bloody corpse of the enemy's allie. With his head torn off and his body parts slashed off, he was almost unrecognizable. Next to the woman of white, was the body of her abusive husband. The two, each with blade in hand, continued to strike, not willing to give in. The storm raged, and hiding behind the stony overgrowth, was a young girl of the age of 3, she kneeled, quivering. Her blue eyes brighter than her mother's shed silent tears, staining her rosy cheeks. Her long black hair, heavy with rain, she watched. The sickening sound of sticky flesh clinging on to the sharp blade could be heard. The little girl shut her eyes, and fell; the white woman looked toward her, the child opening her eyes, only to widen them in horror. A silver blade had pierced through the neck of the white woman. With her head turned, she spoke.

"Y- You, leave. Never return, I-I hate you, you are a worthless creature, not even worth loving."

The words pierced the child's heart, like a dagger twisting it. She ran, and the white woman fell, and the child kept running, until she too fell, tears, refusing to stop.

"W-why?" She chocked. "WHY?"

"Because you are weak."

A figure kneeled before her, and laid a gentle hand upon the quivering child's head.

"Do you want to become stronger?"

She nodded.

"What's your purpose?"

She looked up.

"Well?"

"My purpose," her eyes narrowed. "My purpose, is to, is to protect, to keep those I love safe, as she had done for me."

"And?"

"And to, rid all those who hurt those who, those who I love."

"Hmp, are you willing to throw your life away just for this purpose?"

She nodded again.

"Then come with me."

The man led her back towards the way she came. She silently follows.

When they reached the place she started running from, she fell to her knees.

Tears falling again and with a quivering hand, she touched the corpse, and then touched the bracelet the white woman had given to her, the bell quietly ringing. A crack of thunder could be herd.

"O-Oka, OKA-SAAAAAAAN!"

Yuki woke up to a loud banging.

"Open the friken door!" Bel yelled.

Breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, Yuki stared at the silver bracelet that she wore on her wrist.

"Oka-san." She shut her eyes, then opened them as she made her way towards the door, and unlocked it. It burst open. She flinched as two hands grabbed both of her arms. Red eyes staring at her, full of worry and fear.

"What's wrong, why'd you scream?"

The blue eyes looked up, then turned away.

"It was nothing."

"Don't lie! You said you trust me, don't you? Now tell me!" He demanded.

"I, had a nightmare is all."

"About what?"

"The past."

Yuki was pulled into an embrace.

"Don't scare me like that, alright?"

She nodded.

"Why are you worried? You know you don't have to."

They turned face to face.

"It's because, it'll be scary to think about what'll happen, if I, if I lost you. Well because, because I love you."

Belphegor's lips forcefully but softly met Yuki's. Her eyes widened, but slowly returned the kiss, his arms encircling her waist while her's encircled his neck. After what seemed like eternity for the two, they broke for air, then turned to face each other. Each with a deep blush.

"You're silly, and if you're gunna ask, then yes, the princess loves her prince very much and will be happy to be his bride."

"Good thing we think alike huh?"

"Yeah."

"Come on."

"Huh? Where?"

"To bed duh."

Yuki blushed harder.

"What do you mean?"

"We're a couple aren't we?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And couples sleep together."

Yuki nodded, as he led her to the bed. They lay down side by side, staring. Bel pulled her closer and whispered to her.

"Night Yuki chan~"

Yuki smiled,"Night, Belphegor." And with that, they both fell asleep.

~The next morning~

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The duo's eyes shot open.

"What the hell's wrong with him this morning? Even after a week (yes I kinda forgot the time dates) of being here, I'm still not used to these things."

"I dun kno, I think he's just hungry."

"What ever."

The two got out of bed, not bothering with changing their clothes. Headed down to the kitchen. And sure enough, they found Squalo covered in powder.

"What the hell are you doin' shark?" Bel threw and egg hitting the back of Squalo's head.

"Voi, do that again, I dare you."

Bel threw another.

"VOOOII!"

"Not the prince's fault, you dared me remember? Shishishishi"

Squalo tackled Bel, they created a little dust ball and began throwing insults at each other. Yuki stepped over them and began making/fixing the batter for pancakes.

The other members of the Varia entered the kitchen, each taking their seats. Yuki set down a plate of pancakes to each of them. Sighing, she took her seat next to Mammon, still listening to the ruckus the two made in their little scuffle.

Yuki recalled the dream from yesterday, the bloody memory made her grimaced.

"Hey, Yuki, the boss called for you."

Yuki nodded.

"Okay, thanks Levi." She walked towards his room, thoughts jumbled.

She climbed the stairs and had reached his room. Slightly knocking, she then opened the door. There Xanxas sat facing the window. Yuki stood solemnly.

"You called for me, sir?"

Xanxas turned, then threw a white nodatchi with the kamiya symbol engraved in black. A nine tailed fox leaping out of the blazing fire and diving into the chilling frost.

"Why are you being so formal? Why don't you just call me papi like you always do?"

"I was just showing respect. I went a little too far yesterday, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I almost killed you, all since I couldn't control my blood."

"A cursed clan forced to fight either with their blood, or inside it till the end of being. You can't control it, and neither can I, all we can do is push our instincts back and keep the monster locked up."

"You're not a monster."

"I know, and neither are you."

"You're like your mother."

"I'm like you too, since I choose to fight with my blood, not in it like him."

"Makes it all the more harder to live."

"But it makes it easier to feel."

"Yeah, you're still wondering why I called you hear right?"

Yuki lowered her head.

"The reason why is because you should stop pushing yourself. Forget about the past, it's bad to strain your heart any further. Stop feeling bad, about your mother and all."

"Papi I-"

"I know, I heard you yesterday, you dreamt it again, stop thinking about it, you know she wouldn't want you to do this."

"Yeah, I know but-"

"Don't worry, you still got me and Kyoshiro too, or should I say Belphegor."

"It's his choice, whichever one he chooses, I'll stand by him till the very end."

Xanxas smiled. "I know you will, both of you meant those words sincerely and plus, that's your purpose to live isn't it?"

"My reason, yeah."

"You can leave now, oh and don't forget, no matter what, you'll always be my little Yuki –chan."

She smiled as she slowly shut the doors.

"Arigato."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Chapter 8: Dream/Together`````````````````````````````````````````````


	11. The Truth

Yuki cheerfully slid down the stair rails. For some reason, she felt good, like she was free again. Then she herd a pot fall, which distracted her from landing right, and she ended up falling onto her butt at the end of the rail.

"Ita, what the hell are they doing?" She walked towards the kitchen, to her dismay, she wished she hadn't.

There were the members of the Varia, covered in food bits and arguing about something she couldn't really understand. Pots and pans went rolling on the floor, the walls were all covered with ingredients, and a window broke.

"Oi, what the hell?" She smiled nervously. She then walked over to the kitchen table, stood on top of it, and yelled.

"Yamero, or else I'll rip all of your guts out!" They stopped. Yuki hopped off the table. "Oh and, don't forget to clean it up okay?" With that, she skipped happily out of the kitchen, leaving the others to clean up.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````~1 year later~```````

One summer day, the Varia all decided to rest in the parlor, for an unknown reason. Each of them quietly tinkering around with something.

"Hm, now that I think about," started Yuki,"it's been exactly 1 yr since I came."

"Yeah, that's true squirt, so what?" An irritated Squalo glanced over.

"I think, I think I forgot to do something when I left."

Bel looked down at the girl leaning on him. "What'd ja forget?"

Yuki thought for a moment. "Ah! I remember! I forgot my lesson, and I forgot to feed sensei!"

Bel and the others stared hysterically, "He can feed himself you know, and who cares, it's one lesson."

"Actually, he probably hasn't had a decent meal since I left and plus, It was just one lesson, it was 365."

"So he can't buy his own food?"

"Nope, he chooses not to."

"And you have a lesson every single day?"

"Yep."

"I don't understand at all."

"Who does?"

"Eh?"

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Yuki strolled over to the door, and opened it just a crack, then automatically slammed it back.

"Voi! You'll break the house!"

"Whats wrong Yu yu?" Lussria tilted his head to the side.

"It-it-it's him." Yuki turned blue.

"Who?" Asked bel.

There was another knock.

"Voi, I'll get it."

"No Squalo! I beg you! Don't-"

Too late, Squalo already flung the door right open.

"Alright what do ya-"

"CHIBI-CHAN!"

"Oh crap."

~thud~

There on top of Yuki was a man with dirty blonde hair and a shabby green gi and hakama.

"WA! YUKI-CHAN! WATASHI WA HIJO NI ANATA O NOGASHI TA! (I missed you so much) "

"Like I care! Get off of me! This is sexual harassment! I'll report you! GET OFF!" Yuki scratched at the floor, desperately trying to escape the man's crushing hug.

"Ne, you bastard, let go of my Yuki-chan or else I'll skewer your brain."

"WA! I'LL YUKI SAVE YOU! THERES THAT BAD MAN WHO TOOK YOU AWAY! But, CAN YOU PLASE SAVE ME FIRST!"

"ITA! I can't breathe! Damit Urahara! I'm not a baby anymore so let me go!"

"No! They'll take you away again!" He whined.

"Listen you, if you don't let her go I'm gunna-"

"Shut up candy man! It was my choice to leave!"

"But-"He got a fist in his face.

"Serves you right." Yuki stuck out her tongue while Urahara went to go cry in a corner.

"Why are you here anyway Urahara? You never really seemed to care about what happened to me anyway."

Urahara looked up, his lips curled into a small smirk.

"You've got questions, and I've got your answers."

"Voi, Yuki, who the hell is this guy?"

"Sensei."

"…..WHAT!"

"So, you've got my answers, say em' then."

"As you wish monster."

"Wow, been a long time since I heard that one."

"Yeah, been a long time since we fought."

"True."

"Miss it?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Truly."

"Then let's begin shall we?"

The two stood face to face. Smirking, eyes filled with anticipation.

"The rules are still the same monsuta-chan, but this time, you can actually win, and so can I."

"Hmp, how do you win in this game?"

"Simple really, the prize is anything the winner desires from the loser, to win is to stab the throat of the opponent. Don't you think it'll be fun?"

"How can the loser even give the winner his desires when he's dead?" Bel glared.

"Hm, oh it's Mr. Stalker, hi there!" Urahara smiled. "You see, kamiya don't die easily, for a kamiya to die, well, we either need to be beheaded, cut up very badly, or get our hearts torn out." He said cheerfully.

Belphegor stared, mouth parted. "What, why won't anything come out? I can speak, but why won't I?" He thought to himself.

"That's impossible," Lussira started, "no human would be able to survive with their throat stabbed. What makes Kamiya any different?"

"The difference is, that the Kamiya are a completely different race from humans, just like our brothers the Ichiro, we're more like, hm, how do I put this, Kami, or gods really."

"Urahara don't you dare." Warned Yuki.

Urahara smiled. "A cursed clan with wretched blood that causes us to slaughter those who challenge us, including our own." His smile deepened. "To sum things up, we're bloodthirsty, we fight to kill, and fight to live, that's where we're truly meant to be, on the battle field, bathing in blood as this monster had." Urahara pointed to Yuki. She looked away.

Belphegor smirked. "So, we've all bathed in blood before, we're assassins, what makes us any different?"

"The difference is soul; you so called killers are just simple minded children whom don't know what it truly means to fight as we ichiro and kamiya do. Why don't you fight Ichiro? Or are you just neglecting yourself? You're such a weakling, hurry up and wake up already. Hm." Urahara glanced at his left shoulder, a dagger shimmered as the blood dripped down from it.

"I woke up a long time ago, and besides, I'm much stronger than you'll ever be."

"Hm, you seem interesting, too bad for me, I've already got an opponent."

"Don't ignore me, cause I'll fight you."

Yuki snapped her head back to face him. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't, this is my fight Belphegor."

"Yuki?" Bel tilted his head.

"I'll fight it myself, as I always did."

"But-"A hand stopped him from saying any thing. Bel looked up, it was Xanxas.

"If it were me, I'd respect her decisions, she knows what could happen, but still, she's got a reason for ignoring it."

Urahara looked over at Xanxas.

"Ah! Why hello old friend! Nice to see you again!"

"The feeling's mutual Urahara."

The three turned to face Yuki. She smiled.

"Now that you're done talking, let's get started shall we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 9: The Truth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Monster and The Real Way to Live

~Yuki's POV~

'I remember,'

Urahara had kicked me with both legs; his sword pierced the ground, supporting him as my feet slid causing me to lean forward a bit. He came at me again, this time, sword pointed to my side; I dodged, landing on my arms, feet in the air. The others had watched, respecting my decision. He did as well, but I could tell, he was shaking with anticipation.

'when I had told myself,'

I brought my heel down, this fight was like any other. I made contact, my eyes never leaving his figure.

'this is just a game.'

I charged at him, grabbing at the collar of his robe, I brought him down, he grabbed my ankle, and I too was brought down, the force, caused me to cringe. Still feeling a grip on my ankle, I was lifted with no strain, then swung, as it I had been lighter than air.

'and to win this game,'

I met the wooden doors, hearing a loud crack as I was sent outside, hitting the rocks.

"It's too crowded to play inside." I heard him yell, as if it was all an innocent child's play, I replied as if it was too.

"Yeah, we might break something." I pulled myself up, warm sticky liquid dripped down form the side of my head. I snickered.

'you need to play,'

We both stood, his katana in hand, we charged at each other as if had been rehearsed. Still smiling, this feeling won't go away. The scorching sensation of stabbing my claws through his stomach, and the excitement of being pushed to the ground, cracking my skull, it was a drug, a drug my blood had provided for me as it rushed through my veins.

'and you need to live.'

I lay on my back, dust covered the air around us, the sound of flesh tearing could be heard, it was mine. The silver blade lay close to my heart, I coughed, crimson liquid streamed down my chin.

"You're playin easy today aren't you sensei?"

"Well of course I am student, I don't wanna hurt you now do i?"

'I'll do it alone,'

He's lying, anyone could tell, but I know, all he wants, is for it to get out. I grabbed the blade, cutting my hand as it did.

"You know what Urahara, you're a terrible liar."

He laughed as he dodged my kick, taking the blade with him. He landed, about a few feet away from me, running the blade against his tongue, sampling the taste of my blood.

'as I always did.'

He turned and faced me with a questioning look.

"When are you going to wake up?"

I stood up, and spat something bloody out, Urahara's head started dripping blood form the side, he smiled again. "That's my ear isn't it?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yep."

"Oh well, it'll grow back." He disappeared; I bit back, quickly dodging the blade as it swung by my neck.

"Shit." I cursed, slowly bringing my palm against the side of my neck, scowling at the thought of what could have been.

'Without its help,'

I looked around searching for a sign of green, instead I found him, leaning forward, as If clutching something, and then I saw it, the silvery blade covered with crimson. My eyes widened in horror. "K-Kyo?"

'But in the end,'

"KYOSHI-"

A blade intercepted my shoulder, the same one from which I had been scarred from so long ago. I felt pressure pushing downward on to my chest, I chocked, a rough hand gripped my neck, and above me I saw, Urahara, holding by the blade with the hilt, lifting Belphegor as if it had perfect balance.

"Let him go." I chocked, the force only got harder. "Let him go." I said louder this time. A cry of pain could be heard; I looked up, the hilt twisting into his wound. "Stop it." I begged, only to have the cries come louder, "Stop it!" I felt warm tears begin to stream, agony.

'it'll always come back,"

"STOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIT!"

Everything went black; a quiet pulsing ran throughout my body, my head bent down.

'and try to control me.'

'No.'

~normal pov~

Yuki went still, Urahara's smile deepened.

"Ack, the monster's here." He giggled.

The members of the Varia stood stunted, their faces with the look of confusion, with the mix of disgust, and fear.

"W-what do you mean by monster?" The Shark stuttered, the others nodded. Xanxas sighed. "A fight between Kamiya, is like watching two wild animal rip each other apart, a fight between a veteran Kamiya and a pure blood monster, like watching a fox tear the guts and flesh from it's live enemy while devouring it."

"He, he. Watch the show, you might enjoy it. Hm? " Urahara looked down; his ankle held tightly by her hand, it cracked as it started to spray blood. He felt himself begun to lift then let go, his thigh colliding with a forceful kick which sent him smashing into a hard rock surface, Bel hitting the floor with a slight thud, he looked up, but had only glimpsed her back as she soon evaporated into the air leaving a thin trail of smoke, and then appearing in mid air as she forced the blade into Urahara's chest.

~Hii,hik~ She snickered. Her face bloodied, eyes the color of envy green, widened to the farthest point, her smile bore fangs as it fully shown, a smile that would have made the poor Cheshire cat cry in fear. Her only expression was the look of an insane blood lust.

He looked up. "Crap."

She pulled the blade up, tearing his shoulder; she then grabbed his head and brought it towards hers, a loud crack could be heard, the impact making him grab his head.

"Heh, when did you get so strong? Was it just the fact that you were unconsciously holding back, or was it that all that strength, was hidden till just now, when your sanity finally snapped due to the worries of him getting hurt? Tell me why don't you!" His fist had collided with her head, sending her down, creating a large crater around her body, her arm bled as the blade intertwined through it, the force, causing all the bones to shatter. She looked up unphased and snickered again.

"That's not nice, and I was actually really serious there. Besides, you were foolish, you need that arm." She head butted him, causing him to fly back, a blade forcing him to the ground as it pierced his left shoulder, making him cry out in pain. He looked up, only to have his gaze brought to the side by a forceful stomp, the foot with drew, placing itself back with it's other. Her head bowed down, light snickers could be heard.

"Aw man, I thought all you were hiding inside you was a monster, turns out, you're a fucking demon." Her head lifted up, pupils focus on the pray, her smile, like true insanity. She withdrew the blade, lifted it, Urahara shut his eyes, waiting for the impact, it never came.

"ARRRRRG!" She yelled out. Holding her back were two arms, he didn't know why he was holding her back but he knew, if he didn't he'd truly regret it, because he didn't want to see her like this, it scared him, the thought of losing her, to herself.

"O-oi, are you stupid? You aren't gonna level yourself like him, I ain't gonna let ya! Yuki! I know you, now hurry the hell up and go back to the way you really are! Yuki, YUKI!"

Her head snapped back, "K-Kyoshiro." She said, then fell, on her knees, she spoke. "Move Kyo, I'm gonna kick this bastard's sorry ass, and then I'm gonna kick yours."

"~Shishishi~ As you wish princess."

'So for now,'

She picked up the bloodied katana and turned her back. "Thanks, Belpheor."

He turned, eyes widened, he shut them and smiled. "Yeah sure, just hurry back so you can kick my ass."

"With pleasure."

'I'll stand up strait, for my soul,'

Urahara stood up, an apparent scowl on his face. Yuki ran towards him, blade in hand, he dodged, knocking her down, himself almost kneeling.

A sickly sound could be heard, his eyes widened.

"I win."

'keep my head up until the end,'

The katana's blade had found its way through Urahara's throat, with Yuki laying on her side, she pulled the sword back, causing him to fall, she stood, he gazed up and smiled, she returned it, she dropped to her knees.

'be strong, and I'll live,'

"Tell me, where he is." Was all she spoke as she tumbled over unconscious, Urahara smirked. "Right after you get those wounds treated." And he too, shut his eyes.

'the way I want to.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 11: Monster and The Real Way to Live~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Phew! Haven't updated in a while…..gomen really, k now on wit the story!

…..

Urahara slowly opened his eyes, observing the blank room and the large bed in which he lay. He smiled, giggling softly as he slowly sat up.

"Man, wonder how long I've been out, cause now I need one helluva trim."

He stared at the mirror on the other side of the room and had examined himself. His nails long and sharp and his dirt blonde hair had grown back length. Sighing he slowly made his way out of the bed, his ripped clothes slowly becoming distressed due to the move movement. He made his way to the mirror and started to groom himself until his nails had been neatly trimmed and his hair was back to it's original style.

"There, that's better!" He proclaimed.

Upon that remark, the door slowly opened. Urahara bent his head towards the door.

"Ahh, hewo Hijikata-san! How are you?" He smiled.

"Cut the bull crap Urahara, we both know that that's not my name anymore."

"Oh that's right, demon of the Kamiya is no longer, forgive me Xanxas, I forgot."

"Just shut up."

"Heh, you're the same as always, even as children you were always so ill tempered. ~sigh~ so what can I do for you? Xanxas-sama?"

"You know what I want, so you better hurry the hell up and tell me, Urahara."

"Oh, that little thing. No can't do that, he'll kill me, but since I have no connections with him any ways so sure I'll talk."

"Heh, you're as stupid as ever."

"Thanks!"

"Now, tell me all you know about Kazuki."

Urahara's grin widened.

…

Yuki's POV

"I wonder how she's doing, how bout you Bel?"

"I don't have to wonder, she's in bad shape."

I hear voices.

"What make's you say that?"

"Look idiot! She's covered in bandages and blood; even a monkey can see that she's in pain! Geez Lussria!"

"Why are you being so mean? You know she wouldn't have this problem if you let me use Healing Channel on her, you-"

"It didn't work the last time, what makes you think it'll work now?"

It's Bel and Lu-chan. I shifted a bit.

"Hey Bel! I think she's waking up now."

I opened my eyes only to find two pairs of eyes staring back.

"Morning." I said quietly.

"Morning." They replied.

I stared up, my eyes catching Bel's.

"I-"Two strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around my nimble shoulders.

"Happy that my princess is alright, how do you feel?"

"Like crap, and even crapier with all this force." Bel let go.

"Sorry."

"That's alright, I'm sorry for making you worry, I jus-wait! Is sensei still here?"

"Yeah, he's-"

I jumped out of bed, nearly tripping over the IV wires, pulling it out of my arm, I ran out of the room, and towards my fathers, Bel ran after me, but that didn't stop me, I just ran harder, my lungs stinging, and my body shaking even more, but I knew I couldn't stop, not until I get there. Placing a firm grip on the two brass handles, I flung the big mahogany doors open, revealing the two men within.

"Kazuki," I ran in towards my sensei, and grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me. "Kazuki, where is he?"

"Yuki?" Xanxas started at me, mouth agape.

"YUKI!" Bel stopped at the door.

Urahara just smiled, rested his hand upon my elbow, then pulled me towards him.

"You want to know?"

"Don't you dare Urahara!" Xanxas yelled, I nodded.

"Then I'll tell you."

Bel looked over at Xanxas with a questioning look, which was responded by a strong glare.

"Sit down trash, it's to late anyways."

He did as he was told as he shut the door and took a seat by me.

"Now, let's begin."

…

Normal POV

Xanxas, Yuki, and Bel sat around Urahara as he began to speak.

"Alrighty then, is everyone ready to listen to the WHOLE story? Cause I know some one is just brain _**dead **_on the subject."

He turned to face Bel, which made him look a little uneasy.

"Just hurry up and start, Urahara." Xanxas tapped his finger a little impatient.

"Alrighty then sir! Well, it all started-"

….

Flash back

In one of the main bedrooms of a traditional Japanese castle, cries of a baby could be heard. A young woman with wavy white hair panted as she held her newborn daughter. She smiled as she cradled the small baby, stroking its soft white hair as it slowly begun to turn black. Seven young men stood around her, each smiling an adoring smile. A young man in his early twenties with white hair streaked black tied into a short, low braid walked over to the women and put his arms out.

"Mind if I hold my little sis?"

The women chuckled. "Of course you can Kazuki. Just be careful, the doctor told me her heart was weak." She looked down sadly. He put his hand on her back.

"It'll be alright."

He slowly took the baby softly and cradled her in his arms.

"What are you going to name her?" Cheerfully asked a man with soft blue eyes and short back hair.

"What about Chizuru?" Suggested a man with short white hair.

The woman shoke her head. "No, it doesn't fit much."

"How about Yuki?" Kazuki tilted his head slightly with a happy smile.

The brothers nodded their head all approving.

"Then it's settled then, little one, your name is Yuki, Yuki Kamiya."

Two years later

"No, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" A little girl with long wavy black hair cried as she took a beating from a man with short brown hair, his face, furious.

"You little bitch! You're trying to humiliate me? Well you wanna know what happens to people who try to start shit with Hakami Shiroshi? I'll fucking kill you!"

"Is something wrong? Sir?" Kazuki frowned as he pointed to the little girl curled up in a

little ball.

The man backed away.

"N-no, no, not at all Kazuki kun."

"Then why is my little sister curled up on the floor?"

"I was just teaching her a lesson."

Kazuki's eye's narrowed. "Well don't, you may be married to my mother but that doesn't give you any right to abuse my little sister."

"F-fine." The man walked off.

Kazuki looked down again, and gently lifted the little girl into his arms.

"Are you alright Yuki?"

"I-I'm alright big brother, really, honest."

"~Sigh~ Just be more careful then, you know how that bastard gets and plus I'm not always gunna be around to help you. Got it? Take care of yourself from now on."

"~umph~ Alright onii sama, I will!"

"That's a good girl."

Chapter 13: Past Part 1


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I'm sorry, scratch that, what I have done is unforgivable! So I'm depressed that I couldn't update, my laptop broke and it took the recent chap wit it, so I'll try to think of a far better chapter than that one! Please don't shoot me! Just give me time! No,nononono! ~BAM~ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 ~Deepen Depression; A Painful Start~

_Bodies can mingle but blood doesn't mix_

The pettite girl's body came down hard into the muddy floors, cold liquid splashing into her wounds making her shiver with pain. Crimson seeped threw her delicate silk as she tried boasting herself up, failing vainly only to meet with the hard iron fist of a cruele man.

"You wentch! You think your blood could ever mix with mine? Think again bitch, cause you have the blood of a beast! Stay away you little bastard!"

_We were always crying all alone_

The little girl whimpered as she endured the senseless beatings of the older male, her tears slowly seeping into the earth.

"Okaaaa san, Kazuki nii nii! Help me please." She sighlently pleaded.

_But now we're together so the both of us hold hands  
And loneliness vanishes as we feel each other's warmth_

The beatings suddenly ceased, the weight lifted off of the young girl, her innoent eyes slowly looking up at her savior.

"Nii nii," She cried. "Nii nii!"

The young teen male picked her up gently cradling her in his arms, each of them sharing a kind warmth.

_The one who decided that I couldn't go forward anymore  
And wore a blindfold was me_

The warmth stopped, being replaced by cold dropplets of rain, and fierce raging sounds of thunder.

"It was, it was just a dream…" She keened, slowly trying to comfort herself as the gruesum scenes played over in her mind, her eyes resting upon the blackened sky as the image of her mother's corspe lay limp, bloodied in it's own fluid.

"WHY?" She screamed. "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO WEAK? IF ONLY I WAS-IF ONLY I WAS-Oka san-!" She fell to her knees.

"Nande? Nandeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

Come on

A hand reached out to the little figure. She lookedup with saddedned eyes, questioning, yet full of grief.

"Come on."

She stared. "What?"

"I said come on, you wanna get stronger right? Then come with me."

"I-But-"

"Look you have a reason right?"

"A reason?"

"A reason to be strong, to protect, you have one don't you?"

"I-"

"Come on." He offered his hand again. "Let's get you out of the rain."

And with that, she took it with shaky hands, the two slowly walking down the wet stone path.

_You can't throw away something that important  
When it gets tough, think of it as proof that you kept going_

_~Song Kagayaita By Shigi~_

_OHAYO MINA! GOMENOSAI X'S INFINITY KAYZ! ! SOORRY! 3_


	16. Chapter 16

Ohayo Mina! I really need more breaks! So using the free time I have, I shall write! Plz don't kill me… =A=

X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X

The little girl sat there, eyes in a blank stare, emotions elsewhere, a thick blanket framing her.

"You're going to have to get up and eat something."

No reply.

"Now, now, don't play dumb, I know for a fact you can hear me, now answer me."

He lifted her by the arm, her face remaining emotionless.

"Answer me!" He demanded. "No huh?"

~Smack~ the sound of skin on skin resounding throughout the empty villa, the force causing the girl to immediately react. Glass water seeping from her cerulean orbs as she began to fully grieve, another hit, leaving her cheek beet red.

"Are you just going to sit there? Wasting your life away? I thought you were better." He kneeled down beside her, gently stroking her cheek.

"I know it's hard for you, but, right now, you gotta live, stop putting yourself on this suicide note. It's not worth it, what would your mother say, if only she knew how weak her child was."

'Weak, mother.' Those words hit her, Hard, emotions flooding her mind, causing her to grip tightly at her sheets.

"I'm not," She gritted. "I'm not weak!" She shot up, reality hitting the young girl. "I-I know how I acted is a sign of giving up but-but I refuse, refuse to give up, give up on living like you think I do. Don't you understand? I know reality, it's just, just, so hard but-but-"Her on the breaking point. "BUT I REFUSE TO GIVE UP!"

The man stared up at her, and then lowered his head to hide a proud smile. He stood, gently placing a placid hand on her now trembling body.

"Just need those words to be spoken. Yuki, always, refuse to give up, you hear me? That's how you'll live alright, now, your story starts."

Shock turning into peace as she smiled at the older man's words, nodding, she agreed, to refuse defeat. The smoke and screams that forever resided in her mind slowly disintegrating, giving the child new hope and a new page to start her life, knowing that from this day on, there will be no turning back, no looking back. She beamed, as she looked up at the elder male who took fun in ruffling her silk.

"I'm proud of you~"

"Master. ~" Her smile becoming full. "Thank you."

X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X``X`X`X

Ouuuu I like this chap~


End file.
